guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Plague Touch
Has anyone tested how armor and weapon modifiers affect the duration of conditions passed by plague touch? So if my assassin has the armor to reduce poison duration touches it away, does it have the reduced duration? Or if I have the poisoner's weapon modifier, is the duration extended? --Thervold 13:11, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :That's a good question - I have no idea. Any volunteers to test? --86.144.161.160 14:19, 29 May 2006 (CDT) ::It would likely be easy to test this with the Master of Survival solely as an Assassin (falling spider/twisting fangs/temple strike). - Greven 14:54, 29 May 2006 (CDT) Good condition removal for melee fighters... The fact of removing a condition in 0.75 seconds without recharge time is reason enough to take it into the build... Inflicting a condition on the enemy is thus just an extra, which makes this skill really good for melee fighters... Gonna test it on my assassin, as soon as I get him to Senji's contern ;) Never again Blindness or Weakness! Woohooo! --Jorx 07:40, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :Alternatively you can use Mending Touch, if you get crippled good luck plague touching someone to get it off. -- Xeon 09:01, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::Well, that's where Shadowstepping becomes important ;) --Jorx 02:57, 23 July 2007 (CDT) this got nerfed kinda sucks now. :What are you talking about? --Kale Ironfist 01:10, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::Maybe he means it used to be unlinked...but it's slightly better now than it was. Intensegandalf 01:52, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :::He means it's exactly the same except better when you put attribute points into it. --Macros 02:24, 23 October 2007 (UTC) dumb idea What if two guys on opposite sides of ab use this to transfer poison and bleeding between themselves, and they have weapons to increase poison and bleeding duration. Duration should go exponentially up and allow one of them to put 10 minutes of poison and bleeding on some unfortunate soul? Or maybe use Extend Conditions, and do the same thing with disease which could be amusing. -- Mick :Condition transfers caps at 30 seconds, but yet that would be fun.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 04:48, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Buff R/N Touchers should consider putting in 4 curses Imo.-Jax010 00:34, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Meh. They could, but what conditions do they really need to get rid of? Cripple is the only one I can think of, but they can't catch people anyway. I guess it'd be useful for just general condition removal. Worth a try, I suppose. --Shadowcrest 00:42, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::4 is that annoying amount. You can spec 12-12-3 but to get 4 curses you would need to drop one of the others. -Ezekiel 00:52, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::Losing one expertise will cause touches to cost 6 each, removing 1 blood would remove 3 damage. Not that big of a loss, with latter sacrifice probably being the best.-- 01:23, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh it works fine, I just mean that that's the reason they put the boundary on 4, same with all the skills that fail with 4 or less, makes them less worthwhile as a complimentary skill to an already 2 speced build while still being fine for use. Ezekiel [Talk] 08:09, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Quivering Blade Removed Quivering Blade becouse it no longer is an useful combination, as it doesn't self-inflict daze anymore. -- Flightmare 22:14, 11 September 2008 (UTC)